


Our Life Together

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choking, M/M, good ending, nearly dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Anon on tumblr asked: something with Steve nearly dying?





	Our Life Together

He throws his shield to deflect incoming bullets as he rushes forward and pushes Bucky out of the way as Thanos’s gauntlet comes down to hit him out of the way and instead Steve holds it in place with all his might.

Thanos uses his other hand to wrap around Steve’s throat choking him. Steve starts gagging and choking as the others rush in, some try to help him and the others start trying to pull the gauntlet off. Bucky rushes back over shooting, but his gun runs out of bullets.

He joins Sam as they try to pry Thanos’s hand off of Steve, but to no avail. Steve’s vision starts to blur as sounds around him fade in and out….instead his life starts flashing before his eyes. Steve as a small boy nursing a split lip as his new friend defends him against bullies. 

Bucky and him as teenagers sitting by a small lake sharing their first kiss. Bucky making love to him for the first time at seventeen. Bucky being his rock when Steve’s mother died. Bucky kissing him goodbye before he shipped out. Coming together again after he was big. Making love to Bucky for the first time. Watching him fall…..finding him again 70 years later.

Finally marrying each other under the Wakanda moonlight just a year ago.

There’s tears in Steve’s eyes as his vision starts to fade to black….but he’s glad Bucky is ok….and with him here in his final moments. He thinks he hears his name being yelled, but everything is…...black and….he finally falls.  
___________________________________

There’s warmth around him….so much warmth...and sounds..and smells...his throat hurts so bad, he can’t get any words out, just the mer action of trying as him crying out in pain. Rough yet gentle hands grab hold of his wrist to keep him from grabbing at his throat and he would know those hands anywhere.

It’s only once sound starts filtering into his ears again that he hears his name being repeated by a voice that still carries a touch of brooklyn in it. “Steve?....come on doll can you open your eyes for me?”

Was it always this hard to open his eyes? They feel like lead as he slowly blinks his eyes open and is met by storm cloud eyes he has known his whole life. Bucky’s smile is so relieved and his eyes are sparkling extra bright on the verge of tears, but he’s here with him and that is all that matters to Steve.

“There you are baby.” Bucky whispers, cupping his face as he leans their foreheads together.

Steve wonder's how long it will take for him to be able to talk again, he knows his healing factor will speed it up but still...it didn’t really matter though he was alive, Bucky was alive. In the end that was all he cared about.


End file.
